Lily's joke
by JailyForever
Summary: Lily plays a joke on James. Marauder era


**A/N:**

 **This one shot has been written as part of a challenge set by the lovely people over at** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **The task was** **to utilise to melofors jinx in a story and make the pumpkin a major part of it. The story was meant to be light hearted and funny.**

Lily's joke

Lily Evans lay in wait for James Potter at the end of the Transfiguration corridor. She figured that it was about time James got a taste of his own medicine and had a practical joke pulled on him for a change.

She had enlisted the help of two of his best friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin; she would have included Peter Pettigrew too but that boy couldn't keep a secret to save his life, and she figured that the cat would've been out of the bag in no time. Sirius and Remus had assured her that her plan was perfect and that James would see the funny side, although he might pout and moan for a little while afterwards.

She looked at her watch and knew that Sirius and Remus should be guiding James onto the Transfiguration corridor and in her general direction any minute now.

"Oh James come on," a loud voice boomed loudly, that could only belong to Sirius Black. "Admit it you are well and truly whipped."

Lily readied herself for James to round the corner, and pointed her wand in the direction he was coming. As soon as she saw him she cast the melofors jinx on him so quickly that he didn't even have a chance to see her.

All of a sudden James' head was encased in a pumpkin. He began to jump up and down, tugging forcefully at the pumpkin. James felt completely vulnerable in a sense without his vision.

"I'm going to kill you Black when I get this abomination off my head you prick," James yelled, although to everyone around them it just sounded like garbage.

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were staring at their best friend with identical amused looks on their faces trying and failing to contain the laughter that bubbled up at the sight of James with a pumpkin head.

Peter Pettigrew, the only one of the trio not in on the joke, bounced up and down around James asking him what he should do. He eventually grabbed hold of pumpkin head and pulled at it. He and James started spinning around in a circle almost colliding with the hoard of students who gathered around and roaring with laughter at the sight.

James muttered something unintelligible at Peter, and eventually pulled himself out of his grasp and fell backwards on to his bottom, sliding across the floor and into a statue almost knocking himself out.

As James stood up, Sirius pretended to regain his composure and started yelling at James to hold still so he could throw a right hook and smash the pumpkin to smithereens. Sirius dramatically went to throw a punch, and James suddenly staggered to one side, still dizzy from Peter's failed attempts at removing the pumpkin, and his friend went running into the wall in front of him.

Lily giggled to herself and finally walked up to James, deciding to take pity on her boyfriend, whilst struggling to keep her composure as she said, "James do you want some help?"

The hilarity of seeing a pumpkin head nodding up and down vigorously at her was too much and Lily couldn't contain herself any longer and doubled over in laughter.

Lily took a few deep breaths to compose herself and then grabbed James' humungous pumpkin head and pulled it towards the wall and smacked it hard against the wall.

The pumpkin smashed and the pieces of it went flying off in all directions, covering Sirius, Remus and Peter in the process.

"I got you good huh?" Lily laughed lightly, draping her arms over his shoulders. James' jaw dropped; he had been so sure that this had been the work of his best friends. Never in a million years did he expect his brilliant, beautiful girlfriend to be behind it.

Sirius and Remus were in hysterics next to the pair, and James looked at them in shock. "You two were in on this," he exclaimed in shock, kicking a piece of the smashed pumpkin in the direction of Snape who just happened to be passing by, for no other reason other than the fact that he was there.

"Well you don't really think she could pull off something this funny without the dynamic duo?" Sirus said, nudging James' shoulder.

 **A/N:-**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


End file.
